


Madder, it dyes the soul

by Minibagelqueen



Series: Avatar: After the War [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Burns, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pain, Porn with Feelings, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Self-Harm, Spirits, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibagelqueen/pseuds/Minibagelqueen
Summary: This takes place a couple of years after 'Sometimes love isn't enough...' Zuko and Sokka have been happily married for a few years and have become a formidable team to reckon with.But peace never lasts long and a sudden death begins to unravel the fragile world the couple have created for themselves.Warnings: This deals with a lot of alluded to mental health issues and depictions of violence
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: After the War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849786
Comments: 34
Kudos: 97





	1. Too late

There was a pause as Zuko's personal attendant was given the news from the messenger. She stared wide eyed before nodding and thanking him.  
Jin took a deep breath and hurried down the hall and towards the council room. Things sounded pretty heated inside.  
"That's giant Appa crap and you know it!" Sokka shouted and slammed his fist into the table. "You're willing to risk a huge political and potential military backlash on an unfounded single reference on a map that just suddenly appeared?!"  
"That map proves we have ancient rights to those fishing grounds." An Earth Kingdom official shouted back.  
"That map proves nothing! Even your own Kingdom's maps, every other single map we've all reviewed, together! Didn't show anything different to the Northern Water Tribe ancient maritime borders!" He was shaking. How dare they try to cheat like this.  
“I think we need to explore this though, based on the evidence!” The Earth Kingdom representative said and then all eyes landed on Zuko.  
“Indeed, it does need exploring.” He said dryly and noted the smug look on the Earth Kingdom representative and the shocked face of Sokka, “However, I am not willing to tear up the well negotiated, six year agreement based off of a single map with uncertain provenance.”  
“So you’re favouring the Water Tribe? Huh? It was written in law that you can’t!” He scoffed.  
“This is not favouring. This is honouring the treaty YOUR Kingdom signed.” He retorted flatly. Sokka folded his arms and grinned. “But if you insist, I will contact the King and be sure to let him know you’re keen to have it ripped up.” He smiled.  
“I’m not keen!” He stammered. “I just think it’s worth looking in to!” He said as he felt the net closing in.  
“Well, if you’ll permit, one of my cartographers to copy this…ancient map.” However Zuko did not sound convinced ‘ancient’ was correct. “I’m sure we can sit down with the King and sort this little issue out and our Historians and researchers can help with discovering the truth.” He added. He doubted anything would be found and it would be a massive waste of time and resource, but unfortunately he couldn’t say no. “But until we’re certain of the facts, the Fire Nation is staunchly behind the Northern Water Tribe’s rights to its current fishing zones as currently agreed by the Earth Kingdom at the Maritime Zoning Agreement signing, six years ago.” He said firmly.  
“I’m not letting this map out of my sight.” The older man said eyeing Sokka suspiciously.  
“Very well…you can accompany this map wherever it is required.” Zuko said and nearly pinched the ridge of his nose but stopped himself before he did. Two years he had been married to Sokka and they still thought he was going to crumble and give the Water Tribe favours. Two years and he had even gotten into heated arguments WITH his husband across this very table over disagreements. Two years! He had been sure they had proved numerous times that they would only ever choose what was the best for peace, but no the Earth Kingdom still had to push it at times.  
It was in this brief lull that Zuko’s personal attendant rushed in and headed straight to Zuko. She bent down and whispered something into his ear and everyone suddenly looked up as the temperature in the room spiked. “Excuse me.” He said, he gave the Prince a brief look as if to say ‘take over’ and left. Sokka faltered for a moment, Zuko looked, well, he couldn’t work it out, but it didn’t look good.  
He headed to the stables and prepared one of his favourite komodo rhinos. Once it was saddled and he had his swords and daggers he pulled his hood up and quickly left the Palace grounds. His private guards left aghast when he ordered them not to follow him on any account.  
He made his way quickly down through the sprawling town and then up along the winding valley path towards the large and imposing building nestled up above the collapsed caldera that the Palace sat in. It was approaching nightfall by the time he leapt off of the beast. He knew that Ki wouldn’t wander far so he didn’t bother to tie her up. She slunk off to the tree line to rest. He bounded up the steps and the guards almost attacked as he swooped in. But then he dropped his hood. “Where is he?!” He almost snarled.  
He was escorted through the dark stone corridors and to a small room that served as the prison hospital. Only one bed was occupied and when Zuko entered the physicians and healers bowed momentarily before straightening. Zuko approached and walked over to the bed. He stood at the foot of it looking down at the man laid out on it. Something told Zuko he was already too late.  
“He passed about an hour ago.” The Head Physician explained. “It…was relatively peaceful in the end.” However he wasn’t sure if that was news the Fire Lord would want to hear or not. He had dealt with family members who lost loved ones at the prison. Some wailed, some looked glad. Some looked numb. But he couldn’t for the life of him work out what Zuko’s expression was. It was flat, impassive. It was as if he was standing in front of the Face Stealer Spirit. Nothing was there.  
“What was the cause?” Zuko finally broke the silence.  
“A fever. It didn’t clear.” The Doctor said.  
Zuko’s expression didn’t change. “Prepare the body as ritual dictates.” He said. “Ensure that no one apart from yourselves has access to his body.” He added. If people find out he was dead and where the body was, he wasn’t sure what would happen. Some would want to parade it around gleefully, happy he was dead. Others might want to steal it. He glanced at them. “Deal with no one but me.” He added with a slight edge to his tone.  
“Of course Fire Lord Zuko.” He said bowing his head. The nurse disappeared and quickly came back with the anointing oils and water bowl. He spun around and headed out to speak with the prison governor. Fortunately Ozai had been kept mostly separate from the other prisoners for the last few years. But he needed to ensure that nothing escaped from the prison in terms of rumours of scandal. His scribes and criers would need to announce this tomorrow. He didn’t want the news getting out before then.  
He managed to send a few messages back to the Palace and Ki had been safely stabled in the Prison. He was going to be working from the building all night. Being busy was good though. It was really good.  
The next morning just after ten Zuko returned. He swept passed some of the staff but nodded his head in greeting and acknowledgement. It didn’t take long for the message to reach Sokka who apologised to the groundskeepers he was speaking to and headed back inside to find his husband. He was in their chambers.  
“How is the situation?” Sokka asked. He knew asking how Zuko was feeling right now wouldn’t be a good idea.  
Zuko, ever thankful Sokka knew him well enough to not speak of feelings at a time like this, was busying himself in the bathroom. “It is under control.” He said flatly. He emerged from the bathroom and dropped the clothes from yesterday into the corner for the maids to collect later. He then hurried to change into fresh clothes, much to Sokka’s disappointment. “I need to go to Ember Island.” He added. “I’ll be away for a few days, look after the place for me.” He said as his focus was on every little thing he was doing. He gathered up a few things he needed for the journey and finally looked up at Sokka. He frowned, “Don’t look at me like that!”  
“Like what?!” Sokka complained and folded his arms.  
“…with concern.” He replied.  
“I’m your husband…it’s the look I’m supposed to give you when you look…“ He paused as Zuko glanced at him. “…tired.” He finished.  
“I’m fine!” He sighed, “Look, the ship is already being prepared I need to get going. I want to be ahead of the news.” He added. He slipped his hand onto Sokka’s waist and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Do you know where Izumi is?”  
“She’s in class.” He added, “Martial Arts Class.”  
“Okay. Thank you. I’ll be back before you know it.” He said as he kissed him again and grabbed his bag.  
“Make sure you get some rest on the journey over?” He frowned. Knowing his husband wouldn’t stop until he was exhausted, but he had to say it.  
“I will.” He smiled, “I’ll miss you.”  
“Stop being a sap.” Sokka pouted. He’d miss him too.  
“Love you.” He smiled.  
“…love you.” Sokka sighed.  
“Izumi!” Zuko called and waved to the instructor as a means of apology for interrupting the class. All the students from the palace staff looked over at him in their little white uniforms. Izumi broke formation and trotted towards her Father.  
“Izumi, I have to go on a little trip to Ember Island…”  
“Are you seeing Aunty Azula?” She asked and tilted her head.  
“Yes. I…” He walked his daughter further away from the others. “I have to tell her our Father is dead.” He smiled weakly for his daughter.  
“Oh…” Izumi obviously had no emotional connection to Ozai. Zuko had very clearly and deliberately kept her life free of his influence or poison. But she knew the type of man he had been. But still, he was her Daddy’s Father. She offered him a weak smile of encouragement. In two years she had shot up a little in height, she was definitely looking more and more like her Mother every day. “Good luck.” She said with a nod of the head. Aunty Azula was…well, crazy. But she knew she shouldn’t judge her for it. It just meant you never knew what was going to happen when you were in the same room as her! Clearly Izumi had not had many experiences of this for obvious reasons. But Papa had told her some stories! She couldn’t really understand how her Daddy still seemed to care about her. But Izumi had no siblings, so she figured she wouldn't get it. She was also just a kid, so she didn’t really try to! He pulled her in for a quick hug and stood up, “Princess, look after Papa for me!” He smiled.  
“Yes Fire Lord Zuko.” She said and bowed to him before she dashed off back to class.  
Zuko missed the snivelling wreck she used to become whenever he had to go anywhere. It made him think she was growing up. Soon she wouldn’t need him at all!  
He shook his head gently and headed towards the carriage. On the journey to the docks he wrote a letter to his Uncle, a letter to Aang and Katara and a letter to his Mother. He'd send a personal messenger to Toph, he knew she hated having letters read out to her.  
The funeral would take place once he was back from Ember Island, with, or without his sister in tow. It would all depend on how she took the news.  
He knew that some of the criers would be announcing the news now. There was already a danger people would claim he had been poisoned, finally snuffed out. He groaned as the carriage came to a halt. He felt a burden in his chest now. He was more than ever, legitimately the Fire Lord. Something about that filled his stomach with a feeling like he had swallowed lava. Heavy, hot and twisting.


	2. When the walls begin to burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanity is a fragile thing, was Zuko losing his mind? Or was there more to all of this?

That feeling didn’t ease. It made it hard to eat and sleep, but he did eventually try on the small bed in his room. They had taken a much smaller vessel that could travel quickly and straight into to the bay near the house. But it felt claustrophobic. He tossed and turned but eventually found a position he could rest in. Sleep eventually overcame him.   
The boat rocked gently on the waves as it followed the chain of islands towards his family holiday home, which was now Azula’s permanent residence.   
It was not a restful sleep, Zuko couldn’t settle as nightmares plagued him all night. He woke up with a start at one point and couldn’t get back to sleep. He thought it was only natural. He hadn’t seen his Father in years, his death had brought back a lot of things. Things he was trying to stamp down.

It was drizzling with a fine rain that seemed to steam around in the air. Zuko strolled up the beach, his guards standing on the shore line. Azula was already waiting for him on the veranda, she didn’t miss anything that encroached on her space. She had spotted the ship a while ago and busied herself with looking presentable and calm before they made land. She folded her hands over her chest and lifted her head ever so slightly. Zuko could at least walk up to her now without her attacking him. In fact, in two years she had made good progress. She was more settled. He only hoped the news he was coming with, didn’t unsettle her much.   
“So, the Fire Lord choses to grace me with his presence. I am honoured.” She said with her usual droll.   
“Azula.” He said softly. He didn’t look good, but he didn’t need to pretend with his sister. She had seen him at his absolute worst and his best.   
“You haven’t fetched the hubby to meet me?” She grimaced, “Oh dear. Fallen out already?” She chuckled. “Then again, I suppose I met him enough times back in the good ol’ days.” She mused.   
“This isn’t a casual visit.” He sighed. He chose to ignore the comment about the good old days.   
“No. It never is.” She replied flatly.    
He blew a breath out and a little flick of flame swirled just in front of him. He wasn’t cold, he hadn’t intended it to escape, but it did. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them when he spoke. “Azula, Father is dead.”   
There was the tiniest hint of a twitch of an expression. The ghost of a feeling but she remained unreadable. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. “Finally got rid of him then?” She asked, her voice dripping with something akin to anger.   
“He died through fever, Azula.” He said quietly.   
“Of course he did ZuZu. So, how does it feel to finally, really be the Fire Lord?!” She snapped.   
He had to tell himself not to rise to her, he couldn’t play these silly games anymore! He was twenty eight, he wouldn’t get riled up so easily anymore. “Azula, I am the Fire Lord. I have been for twelve years. Why would I wait so long to have him killed?”   
“I don’t know ZuZu, you have always been rather slow…” She mused as she inspected the back of her nails. However he heard a crack to her voice, her fingers gently shook. She clenched them quickly and folded her arms again.   
“The funeral will take place once I am back at the Palace.” He began, arguing with her about this wasn’t worth it. Having a child had taught him more about patience than Uncle ever could. “I came to tell you so you didn’t hear it from anyone else.” He said, “I came to ask if you wanted to attend.” He shrugged.   
Azula’s eye twitched gently. It was almost missed but Zuko saw it. “And would I have to wear my special coat?” She sneered.   
“I don’t want that.” Zuko said honestly, “I hope you don’t either.” She was still prone to outbursts and on occasions could be dangerous, but she was healing herself, slowly. She didn’t need to be restrained anymore. Plus the threat of Aang taking her powers hung over her all the time. In the years since the end of the war, Aang had become more and more skilled. As much as she hated to think it, she couldn’t take him in a fight anymore.   
She tilted her head slightly as she studied Zuko. He wasn’t good at lying. Ulterior motives always showed on his face, it made him uneasy when he thought about deceiving someone. He had honestly just come to tell her this in person. Nothing more than brotherly love. “How long are you here for?” She mused.   
“Until you have made your decision.” He added.   
“Ha.” She scoffed. “Very well, Fire Lord Zuzu…” She watched him closely, he wasn’t as fun now he didn’t rise to her teasing. But he had grown up a lot. She hated to even think it, but he had become a Fire Lord. His rule although nowhere near as ruthless as she would like, had helped their nation prosper. Surprisingly, peace was good for the economy. Their people were happier also. She couldn’t still come to terms with a lot of what she went through in her childhood. If she was honest there was very little she remembered of being a child. She also wasn’t able to separate Ozai’s opinions from her own quite often. But she was finally accepting, especially since Zuko had a child now, that she was never going to rule her Kingdom, that Ozai had been wrong to tell her otherwise. It was not her destiny. She still wasn’t sure what that was yet. But Zuko had been kind to her. She had the house, servants, and a generous allowance. She was able to come and go with an escort and he was fully encouraging her to travel and explore. To learn about people. To understand them. Perhaps find purpose. She hadn’t tried to yet. She was more content with reading about the world, rather than being out in it.   
She knew it was always a very fine line she trod though. One unforgivable action now and she’d have her powers taken away and thrown in a jail to rot like her Father. Her Father who was now dead. Dead without ever being able to say…   
She shook visibly and Zuko looked concerned. She hated when he did that! “I will come.”   
He bowed his head in acknowledgement, “Would you care for any of your staff to come along?” He asked.   
“No, they’ll just get in the way.” She mused idly, “I’ll get them to gather some belongings up and I want a very long soak in a very deep tub.” She added. Then she could be alone. Alone and submerged and if any sense of feelings bubbled up, she’d be able to literally drown them. That way no one would ever know she was suddenly, very uncertain about everything. Everything besides Zuko. In her entire life he had been a single constant. Yes, he had been banished and apart from her, but his motives were never anything but obvious. She was surprised he had lasted as long as he had. The world wasn’t an honest place. It usually destroyed people like Zuko.   
For so long she had thought her brother was stupid. But he wasn’t. He was actually rather clever. He had a good memory and eye for detail. He was good at reading others too, oddly. He had become so much more than the scared boy kneeling in front of their Father. She turned back to look at him as he strolled through the grounds of her home. She still resented him though. The pressures of the crown hadn’t broken him like it had her. She didn’t understand how she had been too weak and yet he, the soft, kind fool had carried the weight. She quickly barked orders at her staff as she re-entered the house and set about mentally preparing for being back at the Palace.

Sokka was not happy. Not just because Azula was there but because Zuko had clearly not been looking after himself. “Have you even slept at all?!” He snapped as he helped him out of his robes.   
“Yes. I’ve slept.” He replied snidely.   
“Slept well?” He sniped   
“It’s, it’s not easy sleeping on such a small mattress on a rocking boat.” He decided to answer. It was a half-truth. But it still wasn’t truthful enough to sound convincing.   
“Right.” He frowned. “And who is watching your sister?!” He complained.   
“She’ll be fine.” He added as he found himself sat down on a stool in front of his husband and Sokka set about sorting out his hair. Zuko still couldn’t tame it properly.   
“She’ll be fine.” He parroted. “Really? Do I have to remind you of all the times she wasn’t fine?” He sighed. “Like the time she nearly killed Aang, or you. Or Katara. Or me. Or…”   
“Okay, Sokka, I get it.” He huffed. He was tired and getting ratty.   
“Well, Izumi wants to see her.” He said as he combed Zuko’s hair.   
“Absolutely not. No. No way.” Zuko said folding his arms.   
“I’m glad we agree about something.” He rolled his eyes, “What have you been doing with your hair?!” He complained as he worked at a particularly troublesome knot.   
Zuko closed his eyes and settled himself back against Sokka’s warmth, “Nothing…”   
“Then that’s the problem.” He smirked.   
“Hows Izumi been?” He had gotten back late to the Palace so he hadn’t had chance to catch up with her.   
“Good, she’s worried about her History exam though.” He shrugged. “How are you?” He finally asked.   
“Tired.” Zuko replied.   
“You know I didn’t mean…” He began.   
“I know. I…” He opened his eyes and titled his head back so he could look up at those welcoming blue eyes, “I don’t know.” He said honestly.

“Well, that’s understandable.” He shrugged, “Do you want a bath?” He asked as he finally smoothed Zuko’s hair.   
“No. I just want to get to bed!” He groaned.   
“Okay. You get settled, I want to wash up.” He declared and handed Zuko his comb.

Sokka was the first to wake up. He swallowed hard and noticed his mouth was really dry. It felt really warm. As he fully came back to consciousness he noticed Zuko’s breathing was incredibly rapid. He was clearly having a nightmare. He went to touch him and his skin was clammy. He was just about to shake him awake when Zuko suddenly woke up with his hands balled so tight into a fist his knuckles were white. It took him a few seconds to realise he was in bed and what he had just experienced wasn’t real.   
Sokka rubbed the small of his back gently, “…okay now?” He asked.   
Zuko nodded. But he wasn’t okay. He was still freaking out. But his breathing was more controlled after a few moments, but he was shaking. He told himself that nightmares were understandable. He’d be fine after the funeral.

He wasn’t fine after the funeral.

It had been three days since Ozai had finally been laid to rest. Surprisingly Azula had been rather well behaved. She had only threatened to kill Sokka twice and she hadn’t attacked the staff. But she had been unnerved by the whole experience. She hadn’t been well enough to attend Mai’s funeral and this was the first death that really felt real to her. Luckily she had chosen to leave fairly soon after the funeral. Iroh had come but only for Zuko’s sake, he’d left two days ago. His Mother hadn’t attended.

Things had been settling back into the usual routine. The usual routine with one exception. Zuko could not sleep. Every night he had nightmares and they were getting more and more intense. Usually Sokka was able to comfort him, but that heavy, hot feeling in his gut wouldn’t lift. Nothing made it go away.

“Papa, can you go through these questions again?” Izumi asked as they relaxed in their lounging area.   
Zuko was surrounded by the usual piles of paper, Sokka was studying some permits for a number of merchants. He set them down and nodded his head. She handed him the papers and Sokka started to go through them.   
Zuko was half listening. The curriculum had changed a lot since he had come to the throne. It wasn’t so Fire Nation centric. It acknowledged their atrocities. But when Sokka asked a question about the Air Nomads, Zuko gasped and dropped his scroll. He closed his eyes as Izumi and Sokka’s head spun around to look at him.   
He hadn’t seen him. He hadn’t seen him.   
“Daddy?”   
_ Daddy?! It’s Daddy?! Fire Lord. It should be Fire Lord. _ _   
_ “Zuko?”   
_ This filth dares to address you as anything other than Master? You’re such a disappointment _ .   
He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his and almost fried them. Sokka pulled his hand away slowly, “Zuko, I think you need to go to bed.” For once, Zuko didn’t argue. He must be really tired. He must have fallen asleep without realising it. That was the only explanation for those words entering his head. He stood up and gave them both a weak smile. He gave a nervous glance around, he wasn’t there anymore. He must be truly exhausted. He gave Izumi a kiss and strolled into their bedroom. He didn’t even change, he just dropped to the bed. He just needed one good night of sleep.   
He didn't get one. 

_ "Father please!" The tiny voice shouted from the middle of the courtyard.  _ _   
_ _ "Silence. I'm sick of your snivelling." A gruff deep voice snarled _ _   
_ "Zuko…" Sokka said. "Wake up." He shook him gently.    
_ "You will learn what it means to be true Fire Nation!" The same voice growled. “You will learn through suffering!”  _ _   
_ "Zuko?!" Sokka started to shout as his husband began screaming.    
_ The fire engulfed the tiny child. A girl not even ten years old.  _ _   
_ _ She screamed. _ _   
_ _ Zuko screamed.  _ _   
_ _ Then Zuko realised that the fire engulfing his own daughter was his. That's when the pain ripped through him.  _ _   
_ "Aaaargh!" Zuko awoke and the room lit up with a bright orange flame.    
Again it took a few seconds for Zuko to realise he was back in reality. He was horrified when he did.    
Sokka was clutching at something on the floor. The gaurds were poised ready to attack. They had heard screams and burst in just as Zuko had sent a wave of flame up into the air. He glanced around again and saw scorch marks on the bed sheets. Sokka was cradling something. He then realised it was his arm. "Sokka?!"    
"Get out." Sokka snapped at the guards.    
They didn't argue and left quickly, securing the door.    
"Sokka? Oh no! Sokka I'm sorry…" Zuko gulped.    
"It's okay. Just...calm down and let me look at this." He said careful to keep the burn out of Zuko's sight.    
Zuko took deep steadying breaths. He'd hurt Sokka. Burned him! He wasn't in control. What if it scared? He was in a full panic, sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, his head was resting against his knees. He didn’t hear the water running, or when it stopped. He didn’t feel the bed shift as a weight sat next to him. But when he felt arms wrap around him he hardly reacted. "Zuko... it's okay it's not that bad." He said softly. Trying to soothe him.   
"But I burnt you!" He gasped.    
"I was awake at the time. I jumped out of the way. I'm fine." He lied. He would need to see a healer tomorrow. "Just a bit sore." He said. He tugged him on to his lap. Zuko sat across his knees burying his head into Sokka's shoulder. He was so tired but he was scared to sleep. "What were you dreaming? You...you were screaming." The sound had cut Sokka to his soul.    
"I…" he had a vague memory of something. But he couldn't quite see it. "I don't remember." He said trying to disappear into Sokka's chest. He felt uneasy. Sokka couldn't make him feel better. He always had before. He snapped his head around as he felt someone enter the room. But no one had. Sokka glanced at the spot where Zuko had looked. There was nothing. He pulled Zuko closer. "Just try and relax. If you can't sleep. Just try and focus on your breath." He said as they moved position on the bed. He pushed cushions behind him so he could sit up. Zuko snuggled into his lap. Sokka pulled his arms around him and held him close. Zuko did his best to breathe and focus on his inner flame. It all felt out of balance.    
Sokka relaxed when he felt Zuko ease up a little. His arm hurt but it was covered with cloth so Zuko couldn't see the damage. Something had gotten under Zuko's skin since Ozai had died. Had it just brought up unresolved issues? Or was it something more. He glanced into the dark corner of the room. The shadows didn't move. He stared hard. He sighed then closed his eyes. Maybe something else was going on.    
The next day Zuko had secreted himself in his office. Sokka, wearing uncharacteristic long sleeves had taken charge of his meetings. He had also sent off a message to someone important.    
Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. His skin was prickling. He felt like someone was watching him. He knew he was alone. He got up from his desk and glanced out of the window. No one was there. He knew there wouldn't be. He settled back down at his desk. He kicked off his boots and tried to concentrate. He closed his eyes.    
_ Zuko _ _   
_ His eyes shot open. He looked around. He was still alone. He shook his head. He wasn't going mad. He wasn't! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but I've wrote breaks in when I beta tested with the bestie, so sorry! She liked the teasing!


	3. Plummet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko spirals downwards and the Avatar has to come to the rescue

Later that night he had wandered out of his room late. Sokka hadn't noticed him go as he was sleeping in his own room on the spare bed at Zuko's insistence. He could feel the slightly cooler tiles on his bare feet. He was in his silk pyjamas. His hair fell loose about his shoulders. He was sure he was awake and that he wasn't sleep walking because he could feel the chill on his neck. He paused at a window and rested his forehead against the glass. He heard it smash and blinked. He'd punched his fist through it. At first he was shocked at his own actions. Then he realised there was a lot of blood. So much blood he could smell it. He swayed and vaguely recalled shouting as he blacked out. Back inside his room he wasn’t really aware of much that was happening around him.  
"This isn't normal!" A voice hissed in hushed tones.   
"We can't find anything wrong with him." Another said.   
"We may have to accept that... his mind is…"   
"No. It. Isn't!" It was Sokka's voice, he recognised that much.   
"Prince Sokka, he sliced his arm open." A small voice said. “His behaviour has been...erratic...the staff are...concerned.”   
"He's not mad!" His voice was wavering.   
"Perhaps when he wakes up he will be better?" That sounded like Aang's voice.   
"Prince Sokka, we need you to sign a few papers…" The voices in the room faded away.   
“Can’t this wait?!” He snapped.   
“Sokka…” Aang said soothingly.   
“I am sorry Prince Sokka, but we need permission to allow the factories to increase production.” A female voice said.   
"I’m sorry...yes...of course. If there is any change you come and find me immediately!” He ordered as he stormed away.   
_You gave a savage such power over our nation? You have no shame._ _  
  
_

Sokka huffed as he finally got a moment to speak to Aang in their lounge room. Four hours he had been signing various pieces of paper. It had taken so long because he needed to read every word carefully. He couldn’t trust that someone wouldn’t try to sneak something through whilst Zuko was unwell.   
The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar so he could hear if Zuko moved or called out to him. "I'm telling you he isn't going mad!" He growled.   
"Maybe it's just a break down…? Grief can do odd things to a person. He just needs some time to get better?" Aang added as he shrugged.   
"No. Aang.. I…" He groaned. "I... feel it. I can't explain it. But. It feels like… like when you know a predator is in the shadows." He shuddered. "But I only feel it around him."   
"Are you sure?" Aang asked with those earnest eyes of his.   
"Yes!" He said with no hesitation. "I know I don't often think it's mumbo-jumbo but I think we've all been through enough weird Spirity interference that maybe something more is going in here!" He sighed. "He's not being poisoned. I check his food and drinks." Sokka began. "Plus there’s no one ever been around close enough to be blood bending him or something. I trust the staff we’re surrounded with now. No one would do this to him!” He groaned. He shook his head and scratched his bearded chin. “He's never shown signs of being out of step with reality y’know? Not like Azula or the previous Fire Lord had." He pointed out. "He also KNOWS he's acting crazy. Crazy people don't KNOW they're crazy... right?" Sokka asked looking at Aang for an answer. The Avatar simply shrugged, he didn’t know. "Uh!" He growled. "I'm not going to lose him Aang. I can't!" He was scared.   
"Okay. How about we take a look at the Prison? Maybe it's a bridge or something? There could be a portal?" He smiled ever helpful and willing to accept any and all possibilities.   
"I can't go with you but I'll tell the Governor to give you free access. I don't want to be too far away and I need to look after things whilst he's not well. There’s a mountain of paperwork I want to take a look through."   
_See he's just been waiting for this moment, for you to fail. To be weak. He wants to take over. He wants you out of the way. It’s been a ploy all along. They want to destroy the Fire Nation. They want to destroy us all._   
Zuko pushed the door open a little further and the noise drew the other men's attention.   
"Zuko. You're up. How are you feeling?" Sokka asked as he hurried over.   
"What happened?" He asked. That burning lump in his gut now felt heavy in his chest. He didn't look well. His arm was bandaged from his fists and up his forearm.   
Aang tilted his head studying him.   
"We don't know. A passing patrol found you...glass all over. You...you bled a lot." Sokka said rubbing his thumbs over the back of Zuko's hands.   
"I...I remember going for a walk and then…" He trailed off.   
_You can't even kill yourself properly. Pathetic_ _  
_ Zuko flinched. Had anyone else heard that? From the looks on their faces, they hadn't. "I'm going mad Sokka!" He pulled his hands away and tugged at his hair. "I'm hearing things. Seeing things!" He started to shake. “I’m going to end up like Azula...or...or HIM!”   
"No. Zuko. Zuko! Look at me. Don't go inside your own thoughts okay. Focus on me. My voice. My hands okay." He said calmly. "I've been feeling things too. Something watching. Watching you." He said.   
Zuko looked up, hope in his eyes. "Really?" He swallowed hard. “You don’t think I’m losing it?!”   
"Really. I don't think you're mad. That's why Aang is here. To see what is really going on." He smiled stroking Zuko's face.   
_Sickening._ _  
_ Zuko squeezed his eyes shut. He had to shut out those horrible thoughts.   
Aang looked at them both. "Something is wrong." He frowned. "I don't know what. But something." He bowed to them. "I'll go up to the Prison." He declared. "You just keep safe." He headed to the balcony and air bended himself down to the courtyard.   
Zuko turned back to Sokka. “Sokka...keep Izumi away from me.” He whispered.   
“What? Why?” He asked frowning, “She’s worried about you…”   
“I...I don’t know. Something just...it’s a feeling I can’t explain it.” He said.   
“Okay...okay.” His husband soothed, he ran his hands down to Zuko’s neck and then laced his fingers together behind his neck. “We need to help you feel better though. Do you want a bath running?” He asked.   
“No... “ He shook his head. “I...I think I’ll go and sit out in the garden.”   
“By the turtleduck pond?” Sokka asked.   
Zuko winced as a horrible image flashed through his eyes. He shook his head. “No...no…” He didn’t trust himself around the cute fluffy creatures.   
“Okay. I’ll walk out with you.” He smiled.   
“NO!” Zuko hissed as he started to peel himself away from his husband's hands. “No. Go, work...I’ll take a guard.” He swallowed hard.   
Sokka unlaced his fingers and stepped back. He was trying not to feel hurt, Zuko wasn’t well, this wasn’t like him. He was trying to remind himself of that fact. He was trying hard. But his face betrayed him.   
_Burn him!_ _  
_ “I’ve got to go!” Zuko said as he exited the room, but grabbed his boots on the way. He stamped down to the gardens and shook his head, muttering to himself as he went.   
He was spotted by a number of concerned staff who hurried to find the Prince and guards. He had been shaking violently. He had looked crazed. There was something about the place, in the air, a sense of dread.   
Zuko found a clearing he often used to practice his fire bending and sat down in the middle of it. He couldn’t burn anything down from there. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breath. In and out.   
In and out.   
In and out.   
  
Aang reached the Prison a lot quicker than anyone on komodo-rhino could ever wish to achieve using his glider. As soon as he dropped down from the air he could feel _IT_ . He couldn't tell what _it_ was. But there was something.   
He headed inside and was met with a little resistance at first. He had beaten the message Sokka had sent by hawk. But soon the guards realised refusing the Avatar access was probably pretty stupid if they wanted to get home safely. Plus the Governor quickly appeared, message in hand, so they parted.   
Aang soon found Ozai's old cell. Nothing seemed strange or wrong, but he settled down anyway, crossing his legs and began to meditate so he could enter his Spirit state.   
In and out.   
In and out.   
In and out. 

**When he opened his eyes the cell had no walls, but the bars hung in front of him. He stood up. The air shimmered as if super heated, but he actually felt cold. He stepped towards the bars and pushed at the door to the cell. It didn't open. So he began to walk to the side hoping to walk around them. The bars moved with him. Whichever direction he chose, trying to move forward, his path was blocked. He couldn't go forward so he turned around and walked away to explore. Soon he was in a corridor that seemed to be made of stone. He couldn’t use his fire bending in the Spirit world so he had to stumble his way along, using the wall and his fingers to work out his route. He emerged through a wall of smoke and then found himself on the roof of the prison, looking down at the city. The entire caldera was bathed in purple and green, the sky black with no clouds or moon. It looked abandoned and destroyed.  
As his eyes adjusted to the dimness he was able to spot a faint point of light in the distance over to where the Palace should be. As he was focusing on the scenery he felt a huge gust of wind from behind him. He spun around to see a huge blue peacock land on the rooftop. It was as large as Appa but the tail feathers reached the ground. It spread them magnificently behind itself once before resting again. It tilted it’s head and it’s long S shaped neck straightened out to look sideways at Aang. A big brown eye blinked a couple of times at Aang’s head height.   
“Hi there.” Aang said waving his hand.   
The peacock withdrew its neck and ruffled its feathers slightly, the head feathers twitching as the Spirit contemplated the situation.   
“Uh...have you any idea what’s going on?” The Avatar asked curiously.   
“You might need to be a little bit more specific?” The huge bird replied, a slight chuckle to the voice.   
“Oh, right. Yes. Obviously. ‘Coz there’s always lots happening isn’t there?” He tilted his head back at the impressive beast.   
“Indeed…” The voice was dry and mildly amused by this odd human.   
“Right, yes.” He smiled, “Oh, I’m the Avatar! I’m Aang.” He replied sticking his hand out and then realised the peacock couldn’t do much with it. He withdrew it back, slowly.   
“I am aware.” The Spirit announced. “I am Taiki.”   
“Pleasure to meet you Taiki. Oh, yes of course you know. You’re a Spirit after all, here I am, in the Spirit world.” He nodded. What was he asking again? “Do, do you know if something odd happened here? About thirteen days ago?”   
“On the Winter Solstice?” The peacock asked.   
“Oh...it was, wasn’t it? That’s...interesting.” He said as he tapped his staff. The Winter and Summer solstice was when the divide between the two worlds was at its weakest. Maybe Sokka had been right: something mambo-jumbo was happening?   
“Do you mean here in the Spirit Realm, or ‘here’ as in this place in your world?” The Spirit queried.   
“Oh yes. Silly me. I meant well...uh.” He blinked, “Both?”   
“Then yes. To both.” Taiki replied.   
“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” Aang smiled.   
“A spirit that once allied with Vaatu was seeking a means to enter into your world.” The spirit began, “It found it.”   
“Vaatu?!” Aang gasped, “The Vaatu that battled with Raava before he was imprisoned?”   
“They very same, this Spirit however, I did not catch a name.” He fluffed his feathers out again and shook his head.   
“So...what happened, here it is?” Aang implored, his eyes wide and keen.   
“As I say, it found a way to enter your world.” Taiki replied.   
“How?” The Avatar asked.   
“There was an imbalance when a human died.” He began to explain. “It would seem it had been born a bender, but that the ability was taken away. He should have died a bender. It created, imbalance within his spirit. Therefore there was a bridge through to your world, upon his death.”   
“Ozai!?” Aang gasped and then blushed. “Oh...I, I didn’t know about the imbalance death thing.” He said bashfully.   
“If you say that this human was called Ozai, I have no reason to doubt you.” The bird answered.   
“So, okay, so there was a Spirit that came through because of Ozai’s death...what happened then!?” He frowned. A Spirit had to give up its own immortality in order to walk in the human world! Why would something give that up? But if it was an ally of Vaatu, it was probably just wanting to cause trouble.   
“I am not sure. I am here, it is there.” Taiki lazily replied.   
“Oh, right.” Aang frowned, this wasn’t really helping or answering much. “My friend...he hasn’t been well since. Would you know why?”   
“Perhaps he is the vessel?” He mused.   
“Vessel?” The bald man asked.   
“The Fire needs fuel to grow.” Taiki started to say, “But, as you are aware, fire burns through fuel rather quickly if it is uncontrolled. It will soon be seeking a new place to settle no doubt.”   
“Uh…” Aang’s wide eyes went wider, “Burns through?!” He gulped.   
“Yes. Burns, through.” The blue bird repeated.   
“...is Zuko going to die?!” Aang gasped.   
“I do not know who this Zuko is.” Taiki shrugged its wings. “But the vessel is weakening, the light has been growing dim.” He gestured with his head towards the faint light towards the Palace.   
“Oh no! I have to help!” He said suddenly.   
“This is not your fight.” Taiki said flatly.   
“But I have to help him! He’s my friend and I’m the Avatar!” He pouted.   
“Your world is indeed, in danger.” The peacock began to say, “But this is not your fight. Not this time.” He said again, more firmly.   
“But I…I’m the Avatar!” Aang began to protest.   
“The Avatar WILL help.” Taiki added.   
“But you just said…” Aang almost snapped in irritation but he was cut off quickly.   
“Your friends need your help.” Taiki said, “The Spirit is struggling, so is the vessel.” He said as he nodded his head to the faint light which had now gone out.   
“Oh no!” He swallowed hard, “Zuko!” He shook his head. “What do I do!? I need to help? How?!” He said as his vision began to shake, he was losing his connection with the Spirit World.   
“Help the vessel to sleep.” Taiki said and suddenly Aang was back in the prison. He grabbed his glider and bolted out of the prison. Luckily from the height he was at he could glide most of the way easily towards the Palace. He frowned as he saw bright blue flashes coming from the palace grounds.   
  
**Before Aang had awoken, Zuko had been snapped from his trance. He had felt a presence and the face in front of him scared him more than if he had seen his Father’s. “Izumi!” He gasped and fell backwards, “Izumi, you need to get away from me!”   
_She’s a non bender?! You allowed a non bender to become a Princess of the FIRE NATION?!_ _  
_“Shut up!” He snapped, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He growled as he stood up and backed away from Izumi.  
“Daddy?!” The Princess asked as she stood up too, watching him.   
_Fire LORD!_ _  
_Zuko gasped as he felt his muscles twitch as though he was being blood bended. His arms hurt, his fingers stung. His chest burned. “Izumi…get away from me!” He shouted again. “I can’t…!” He felt something surging inside of him. Something powerful, primal and dangerous. He felt like every fibre of his being was getting torn apart. The hairs on his arms stood on end.  
Izumi gasped as her body cracked and fizzed like she had caught herself on the door handle after wearing her gowns all day. She backed off as she was shouted at but then stared wide eyed in fear at her Father.   
“Arrrrgh!” Zuko screamed as he collapsed to his knees, he clutched at his ribs trying to keep his arms bound to him, tight to him so he didn’t hurt anyone. But everything felt so intense. There was so much rage burning from somewhere, but it wasn’t his. He lost all sense of his own inner fire and something uncontrolled was rising up in him. “Izumi…” He managed to grunt out. “Run!” He screamed again and felt his arms fly forward towards her, but in the last minute he was able to point them upwards as lightning flew out of him.   
“Eeeeei!” Izumi screeched as she fell towards the floor. She saw her Father on his knees, arms pointing at the sky, but the sparks of lightning were striking at anything. She spun out of the way of a strike and then backflipped away from another. “Daddy?!” She shouted, her Father looked like he was in agony. Above the crackling of the air she could hear him. “Daddy!” She sobbed.   
“Izumi!” Sokka snapped as he grabbed his step-daughter’s arm and pulled her away from the courtyard and shoved her back inside the building. He turned to see the lightning sparking, the air was burning around them.   
A few trees had been set alight but Zuko couldn’t stop or control what was happening to him. Sokka was almost going to send the order for Aang to get here now, but as he thought that he saw him glide overhead.   
“Daddy! He’s in pain!” Izumi shouted. “Papa! Help him!” She clung to Sokka crying wildly. He just stared at the sheer untamed power erupting from Zuko. It was terrifying.   
Aang had to use his Earth Bending to get close enough to Zuko, sending a wall of stone or earth in to the path of a stray lightning strike. He dropped the last wall and Zuko caught his eyes. “Aang?! What’s happening?!” He managed to scream through his pain.   
“I don’t know!” He said honestly and had to leap away from a strike. He gritted his teeth and the tattoos on his head began to glow. He leapt avoiding each strike and landed in front of the Fire Lord. He slammed a hand to Zuko’s forehead and the Fire Lord went limp, the lightning strikes stopped and the Fire Bending guards ran to put out the flames that had caught.   
Sokka and Izumi skidded to a halt next to Zuko and Aang, “What is going on?!” He asked as he knelt next to Zuko, “Oh my god...is he?!” He looked so pale, he looked dead.   
“No, no he’s just sleeping.” Aang promised as Izumi knelt at his other side.   
“How did you stop him?” She said as her hands hovered over him, she was scared to touch him. In case it hurt her or she hurt him.   
“He’s in the Spirit Realm…” Aang said and winced when Sokka shot a glare at him. “We need to get him somewhere comfortable and I need to meditate. I’ll help him Sokka. But it was the only way to break the link.”   
“What link?!” He flailed his hands.   
“Uh...well...you might have been right about the mumbo-jombo….oogy, boogie stuff…” He said weakly.   
  
None of the staff had wanted to touch Zuko so Sokka had carried him up to their room. Izumi had been dragged away by guards and he settled him down on the bed. He took off his boots and made him as comfortable as he could. “Aang...is everything going to be okay?” He asked softly, his voice on the very edge of breaking.   
“I hope so Sokka.” He said, “You should probably go.” He warned.   
“Well, that’s not happening is it?” He said and folded his arms. “He’s asleep, you’ll be in the Spirit Realm all glowing...your bodies are at anyone's mercy in that state. I’m not going anywhere!” He said and nodded to emphasise his point.   
“Okay. Okay.” He said. “I don’t know long this is going to take.” He found a spot on the floor and began to meditate.   
**  
**


	4. Stay down under my boot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Aang save Zuko? Can Sokka keep it together?   
> A trip into the Spirit Realm could be everyone's undoing

The pain had stopped, thankfully. But now he was somewhere very dark. Zuko sat up and looked around. It was his Palace, the grounds, but everything was charred. He shot up to his feet, panicking. Had he done this?! “Izumi?!” He shouted, “Sokka?!” He ran towards the building to search for someone, none of his guards were around. The Palace didn’t look right though. He stopped as he wandered into the Portrait Gallery. He felt himself falter when all the paintings were of his Father. All but one, illuminated, was a portrait of Izumi. His chest felt tight. This wasn’t the Palace. Where was he?    
He ran through the halls and heard the sounds of fire whooshing from somewhere. There was someone here. Cautiously he stalked down the corridors, clinging to the walls. The noises were getting louder. He found himself in front of the throne room. It was coming from inside. He knew opening the door was the wrong thing to do, but there was nothing else telling him to be anywhere else. He felt compelled to push at the door. When he did, he was hit by the smell of burning flesh. He nearly threw up. Whoever had been firebending not long ago wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He stepped inside and heard a slam come from behind him. Bars shot up in the doorway. He ran forward trying to open them. But they didn’t budge. He felt the panic rising in him now. He turned and his eyes adjusted to the gloom. There were bodies scattering the floor. The one that drew his eye first was a small body. He ran forward thinking it was Izumi. His cold, clammy hands rolled it over and he recoiled when he saw that their clothes had been burned to their chest. But he could tell immediately, it wasn’t Izumi. It was him.    
He lifted the dead child slightly. It WAS him, about the age he had been when he had been rescued by his Father after getting swept out to sea. He set the child back down and from his crouched position on the floor he could take in more details of bodies scattered around. One was wearing green Earth Kingdom clothing, at first he thought it may be Toph. But as he rolled them over, no, it was him from when he worked in the Jasmine Dragon at Ba Sing Se. There was the Blue Spirit too and a sixteen year old version of himself with his shaved head and ponytail tail. He backed up from the last body. It was him after joining with the gang. He finally saw the room and the throne which had bars surrounding it.    
“Hello…” The little voice cooed. “Daddy.”    
Zuko turned around and stared at the small figure of his daughter a distance away glaring at him. He knew instantly, it wasn’t HIS Izumi though. He growled, “What are you?”    
“I am the future.” She laughed, almost how Azula would, but it was off. As though someone had borrowed her voice but didn’t quite know how it worked.    
“What do you want?” He snapped, “Why are you using my daughter’s face?!” He had heard of the face stealer spirit before. Perhaps this was it?    
“I’m trying it on for size.” She shrugged, “I quite like it. I think I’ll keep her.” She smiled.    
“Stay away from my daughter!” He snapped as he tried to firebend, but nothing happened.    
“Haha. Oh...nothing happening?” She asked, “...hurts doesn’t it? To be disconnected from your inner fire. Almost like a piece of you has been stolen?!” She snapped. Something from her tone reminded Zuko of…   
  
Aang woke up on the floor, he was in a room. He sat up and looked around. After a couple of minutes his eyes grew accustomed to the light and he was able to find a door. He stepped out and he was in the Palace. Zuko must be around somewhere! He quickly set about finding the Fire Lord.    
  
“Maybe I should show you how it feels...to not be able to reach it, use it.” She said as she started to bend a whip of fire towards Zuko. He backflipped out of the way, but only just in time. He could feel the heat of it on his back. He landed in a crouch but wasn’t given long to adjust himself as he had to leap away from another wall of flame coming his way. He dodged a few more attacks before the Izumi Spirit paused for a moment. “You’re better than the others…” She said as she gestured to the bodies laying around. “The little one snivelled.” She laughed.    
It made Zuko tense and sick at the same time. He knew that wasn’t his little girl, but hearing those words come out of a mouth that was hers, with a voice almost like hers, it was making it hard to stay focused. “What do you want?!” He snapped as he watched carefully. The bottom of his garments had singed. The tips of his hair had been burnt.    
“For you to die.” She said as she started her attack again. The fire whooshing around them as Zuko desperately tried to keep out of the way of the fire whilst being trapped in the throne room and unable to defend himself.    
“Stop moving!” She screamed.    
Aang froze, he was sure he had heard something. He turned around and darted down another corridor.    
Zuko was tiring, adrenaline only helped you for so long. “Who are you and why are you doing this?!” He snapped, panting hard, the sweat dripping off of him. He had been burned a number of times, the sleeve of one arm completely gone, the flesh raw and pink and blistering. He was barely able to stand.    
“Who am I?” She titterd. “You have to ask?” She sneered, “I. Am. The. Phoenix. King!” She bellowed.    
Zuko fell backwards as the flame shot towards him. He cried out clutching at his chest, that had been a bad burn, he rolled over quickly and managed to pull his burning shirt off. He got back to his feet, only just.    
“Uh!” Izumi growled, “Just die already!” She snapped.    
“There’s a bit of unburnt flesh left you fucker.” He snarled now he was certain who he was dealing with.    
“Well, let’s see what we can do about that shall we?” She growled back at him.    
Aang gasped as the smell of death and burning hit his nose. He had never seen anything so horrible in the Spirit Realm. Whatever this Spirit was, using Ozai’s inner fire, it could not be allowed to succeed! But as he came up to the bars he couldn’t get rid of them. “Zuko!” He shouted.    
Zuko yelped as another lick of flame caught him. He collapsed to his knees.    
“Zuko, it’s a Spirit, it isn’t…” Aang saw who was sending the fire towards Zuko. It was one of the most disturbing things he had ever seen. The sweet little Princess was tormenting Zuko, torturing him!    
He tried to push himself back up to his feet. After a couple of attempts, he’s up again. He was sent backwards into a pillar with a scream and fell to the floor. This time, he didn’t get up. Izumi chuckled and turned to see the Avatar staring in shock and awe, his hands tight on the bars blocking him from helping, from saving Zuko. Had he just watched one of his closest friends die? He noticed the other bodies. This wasn’t happening. They had had twelve years of peace, the world couldn’t be thrown out of balance again. “Ah. Avatar. I’ll deal with you in a moment.” She smiled as the bars around the throne disappeared into a puff of smoke and she chuckled. She turned and strode triumphantly towards it. With each step she grew taller and taller until Ozai was now in her place. He climbed the steps up towards the throne but then cried out as he was repelled and sent flying backwards towards Aang and the bars. Aang stepped backwards as the previous Fire Lord was hurled his way.    
After picking himself up from his crumpled spot on the floor he snarled, the bars were back around the throne and his damned son was back on his feet.    
Aang saw him too and couldn’t help the loud gasp that escaped him.    
Zuko was covered in burns. It was a miracle he was standing, let alone not dead.    
“Enough!” Ozai snapped, “It’s over!” He shouted.    
Zuko managed to shuffle himself in front of the throne at the bottom of the steps. “Not...whilst...there…” He was clearly in agony, “An ounce of strength...left.” He managed to speak through burned lips.    
Zuko with shaking limbs got himself into a defense pose in front of throne.   
Ozai chuckled, “I could almost be impressed by your persistence…”    
Aang stared at him. He couldn’t believe he had gotten up again. The majority of his face now burned, there were no expressions, he knew he couldn’t fight him off without any bending, without weapons. But he was defiant. Aang knows it’s only a matter of time too. He felt so utterly helpless, yet he couldn’t move. He could only watch. He was the Avatar and he couldn’t save his friend.    
"I will never stop.” Zuko managed through clenched teeth. Just the air against his burnt, hot, raw flesh was sending white hot shots of pain through him. “I can’t…” He said, his voice breaking, but he couldn’t cry, his tear ducts destroyed. “I have to.” He was swaying. “I can't just let you hurt her." Ozai didn’t waste any fire bending on him this time. He just roundhouse kicked him and sent him upwards to the bars of the throne. With one hand, the hand that was unburned he managed to pull himself up using the bars, but barely. "...I can’t just...give in." Another blow to his gut and he slumped to his knees. Ozai grabbed him by the back of his hair to stare down at the damage he had done. “You are only putting off the inevitable.” He said in an almost soothing tone now. “Just, give in.” He said, “We will do glorious things together, her and I. I’ll take her and make her strong. Make our Nation strong again!” He declared. “I said I would rise again. I will rise within her.” He grinned, “It is destiny. I was always meant to be the Phoenix King!” He laughed, “And my first job will be to roast your little savage whore alive.” He bellowed, “Then I will destroy the Avatar once and for all!”    
Zuko closed his eyes as he grabbed one hand on to the bars, to steady himself, to connect himself to something. He tried to tug his head away out of his Father’s grasp but it was futile. He opened his eyes, and they glared up into Ozai’s, “I will let my spirit burn for all eternity if I need to, to protect them from you!" He shouted. Ozai quickly let go of Zuko’s hair and stepped back as if he had been punched. He grunted. There was a buzzing in the air. Aang gaped at Zuko as he yet again managed to pull himself to his feet.    
"I don't need eternity.” Ozai spat. The room was getting hotter and hotter. Zuko leant heavily back against the bars trying to find the strength to lift his head. “How long do you think they can keep your body alive whilst you're here with me?” He hummed. “I can wait, I’ve waited twelve years!” He growled. “Once you're dead I'll use her to become the Phoenix King again!"    
Zuko panted. He wanted to just give in. It hurt. Everything hurt. His very spirit hurt. But his heart was shattered. The pain that sat there, of his failure to save them, to be strong enough, that kept him coming back. He couldn’t let Ozai hurt Sokka. He wouldn’t let him hurt the Avatar. As inevitable as his death was, he would die fighting! He was never going to give up. He had to. Even if he couldn’t save her, he had to die knowing he had done everything he could to keep them safe. Keep her safe. His daughter couldn’t suffer him. Not his baby girl. His perfect little girl.   
He broke down, he would give anything. “You will never...understand...what love is…” He finally whispered. “I...I know you’re going to win…” He gasped as his breath hitched. “But...I...I would give up everything to keep her safe. Keep my...husband safe.” That made Ozai go purple with fury. The air sparked as Ozai shook with rage. “If...you...want this...throne.” He growled. "You'll have to go through me!"   
"Gladly!" Ozai screamed as he released a flame so hot it was almost white. Being a Spirit, his bending had been granted back to him. He was using Ozai’s fire, so technically he wasn’t the Fire Lord, but it was a part of him, a part of his being. It was a strong enough part of him to be driven by the same desires and rage. So when he stopped, smoke filled the room, he felt no remorse for finally ridding himself of his treacherous son.    
“Zuko!” Aang wailed.   
Ozai stood waiting for the smoke to clear as Aang wept. As the smoke cleared Ozai almost dropped to his knees. Aang, did.    
Ozai was sent flying backwards and skidded across the floor, with a heavy grunt. He clutched at his sides and snapped his head up to be sure he had seen what had.   
“Zuko!” Aang bounced to his feet as he saw his friend stamp down the steps. His eyes were burning white, he had no burns, his hair wiped around him as he descended upon the sprawled spirit using his Father’s inner flame.    
“No! Impossible!” He gasped as he pushed himself away.    
“Leave. My family...alone!” The voice coming from Zuko wasn’t his, Aang knew it though. Avatar Roku.    
“Yeah!” He said as he punched the air, “Go Zuko! Go Roku!” It might have spoilt the mood somewhat.    
“No...you can’t do this, this is our destiny!” Ozai stamared as he saw the full fury of the deceased Avatar loom over him. He began to energy bend and drew the Spirit away from Ozai’s body. The Spirit twisted and turned as Roku using Zuko’s body held it aloft. The bars disappeared as the room started to fade away into a mist. Ozai stared up, frozen to the spot. The Spirit twisted up into to a ball of fire and Zuko held out his hand, palm flat. It hovered over to it and once Zuko snapped his hand shut, the flame extinguished.    
He collapsed to the floor and Ozai bolted away into the fog. Roku stood, in a blue haze where Zuko had been.    
The bars dropped and Aang dashed forwards and rolled Zuko over onto his back. He smiled as Zuko opened his eyes. “Hey!” He beamed down at him, “Can I just say...that was magnificent!” He grinned.    
“I am very proud of you…” Roku said as he looked down at Zuko.    
Zuko sat up quickly and stared up at the Spirit before him, “Are you…?!” He gibbered.    
“Yup. That’s Roku, your great-grandfather.” Aang smiled as he helped Zuko to his feet.    
“Uh...what’s going on?” Zuko asked as his great-grandfather, the previous Avatar smiled faintly at him.    
Aang shrugged his shoulders but they had won! Yay! Well, Zuko and Roku had won. But the world was safe again. “The...the world IS safe again isn’t it?”    
“It is safe from Ozai.” Roku said softly.    
“It’s...it’s finally over?” Zuko asked weakly. The sheer trauma of what had just happened to him suddenly flooding his mind.   
“The Spirit is no more.” He replied.    
“...The...the Spirit?” Zuko blinked.    
“Yes, it’s a bit complicated.” Aang began, “But, when Ozai died, well...because his spirit was unbalanced it created a bridge, because it was on the Winter Solstice and a Spirit who was an ally of Vaatu used it to enter our world, but it needed somewhere to grow and fuel itself and it settled in you, so that's why you’ve been unwell, because this spirit was draining your energy and because it was feeding on Ozai’s inner flame too it took on his form, sort of, but then it used Izumi so I’m not quite sure…”   
“Aang…” Zuko stared.    
“Yes Zuko?” He smiled warmly, with his owl like eyes watching him.    
“Tell me later…” He said as he swayed a little. His head was spinning.    
“Do not worry, great-grandson, you will understand when you return. You will also forget much of what you suffered here.” He bowed his head.    
“Wait...you said what...it, it was a Spirit. NOT Ozai?” Zuko quizzed.    
“Correct.” Roku answered.    
“So...where is Ozai’s Spirit…?” He wondered.    
“Here...in the Fog of Lost Souls.” Roku replied.    
Zuko shook his head, “He’s still here...he’s here somewhere?” He asked.    
“Zuko...what does it matter?” Aang asked. “It’s over. Everyone is safe.”    
Zuko looked at Roku and Aang. He glanced into the fog. Before anyone could explain, he ran off to the thick mist.    
“Zuko! No! Come back!” Aang shouted but found a spirit hand on his shoulder.    
“Aang...he will be okay.” Roku promised.    
“I know what the Fog of Lost Souls is!” Aang said trying to pull himself away from Roku.    
“Aang...Avatar.” The fire bender smiled, “...Yes, most who venture in will never return.” He pointed out, “But there is a way to get out. My great-grandson may not know it, but he has the key.”   
Aang shook his head, “No, this I can help Zuko with. I might not have been able to help him with the Spirit, but I can go and find him!”    
“He is not lost.” Roku added.    
“What? But he’s in the Fog!” Aang whined.    
“But HE is not lost. He is searching.” Roku confirmed.    
“Searching…” Aang furrowed his brow. “He’s...he’s looking for Ozai!?” He gasped. “Why?!” He flailed, “Why would he look for him?! Risking never returning...for him?!” He shook his head.    
“I believe only he will have the answer. You must trust him to find it.” Roku smiled, “I was always indecisive in my life...but perhaps my great-grandson should be a little less...decisive?” He smiled fondly. “Hopefully he will learn.”    
Aang pouted, “I can’t...just leave him here.”    
Roku placed a calming hand the Avatar’s shoulder again, “You must return to the world, now. Belief is powerful. Believe in him.” He smiled. “It is time to go.”    
Aang gasped as he found himself waking up in Zuko and Sokka’s room. Sokka shot up as soon as he saw him move, “Aang! Aang! What happened!?”    
“It...everything is okay now.” He replied as he stood up.    
“Then why hasn’t Zuko woken up!?” He complained.    
“I…” He shifted uncomfortably, “Sokka...I think you need to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm being a bit mean to them I know!


	5. Fog of Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Zuko escape the Fog of Lost Souls? 
> 
> Can anyone make sense of why he ran off in the first place?

Of all the people Zuko had expected to find in the fog, Zhao had not been one of them. After a brief fight where Zuko had floored the Admiral again, he had started to jibber mad names for himself, “Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao ... the Invincible!" Zuko knew he didn’t have the will to help this trapped soul and carried on his search. He was aware he couldn’t do this forever. The Spirit he had fought had been right, how long could his body last without his soul in it. He was trying to work out how long he had been here, but time was losing all meaning. Just as he felt like he was going to give up he saw him. He stepped forward and Ozai whipped around trying to firebend but nothing came from his hands.   
“You!” He growled.   
“Father. Come with me. Please!” He begged.   
“I do not need, nor want your help!” He snapped. “I will find my own way out of this place.”  
“No. You won't.” Zuko said, “I know how to get out, I know the way, come with me!” He said again, his eyes imploring at him.   
Ozai turned away from him and shrugged away as Zuko grabbed his shoulder. Zuko pulled his hand away. “I would have thought you and your pathetic minions would like this...me...stuck here!” He snapped.   
“No. I don’t want this. I want you to see you were wrong.” He could feel himself being pulled away. It was time, he didn’t have long.   
“I am the Fire Lord! Therefore whatever I chose is the right thing!” He snarled, “I taught you that, remember, when you came to me for advice, by your birth right you are never wrong!”   
“Thinking like that is going to keep you here forever!” Zuko said, “You need to accept you’ve treated people wrong, you’ve got one last chance at redemption, one last chance to…” To say you love me. “To change.” He pleaded.   
“I do not need to change.” He replied flatly, “I am strong. I will rise again!” He declared.   
“Father...I ask you one last time…” He was trying to cling to this place, he had to save him. He had to save his soul! “I...I, after everything, I... you are my Father and you shouldn’t be here. You can find peace, finally, find peace!” He almost sobbed.   
“I don’t want peace!” He snapped. “I want conquest.”  
Zuko dipped his head, “...no...you don’t…” He sniffed.  
“Leave me. Go!” Ozai said, his own voice now hinting at emotion other than rage.   
“Let me save you, please!” He gasped.   
“...I…” He faltered.   
“Father. After everything, I, I still love you.”   
Ozai’s eye twitched, he swallowed hard staring down at his son. He straightened up, “Then you truly are a fool.” He said.   
Zuko closed his eyes and knew his last chance was over. The fog dissipated and he found himself in an empty canyon, the path up was clear now. Zuko had no more fears to face. He was free. He had to go home. 

“AH!” Zuko sat up and then rolled over quickly and emptied his stomach on to the floor. “Urgh.” He groaned. He flopped back to the covers. He moaned as he heard hurrying footsteps, they pounded in his head. The back of his eyes was throbbing. All of his muscles ached and he stank. He shuffled himself up as the doors to their room flung open, he was wiping his mouth when he saw Izumi, Aang, Katara and Toph rush in. Sokka hung back with his arms folded. He couldn’t really focus on what everyone was saying. In truth it was all a blur for the next few days as he started to regain his strength.   
He was able to keep food and water down, albeit small quantities, but he managed to amble to the bathroom now and spend a little time stood up at the window. He sat back down on the edge of the bed after beginning to feel dizzy. Katara looked over him and assured everyone that Zuko would be fine with a little tender love and care. Sokka had scoffed at that comment. Everyone turned to look at him. They didn’t quite know why Sokka was acting odd. Even though he was overjoyed Zuko was fine, things didn’t seem fine. He seemed pissed off.   
The rest of the gang left the bedroom and Sokka shut the door.   
“...Sokka?” Zuko finally had enough strength for an argument, so he needed to find out what was going on. “What is up with you?!” He frowned. Everyone else was just happy he was better.   
“You. You are what is up with me!” He snapped, finally as they were alone.   
“What? I...do you know what I’ve just been through for you? For Izumi? For Aang? Fuck it, for the entire world?!” He snapped back.   
“Yes. I do. Aang told me.” Sokka growled.   
“So what is your problem?!” He shouted.   
“You ran off in to the fucking Fog of Lost Souls after that murderous madman rather than coming straight back home to us!” He almost screamed. “Do you know what I’ve been through?!” He cried, “I’ve watched you get weaker and weaker not knowing if you were ever going to wake up." He knew Zuko had done something amazing. But he had also been unbelievably stupid. "For a week and a half we’ve been losing hope that we could keep you healthy as you couldn’t keep any food down." He snapped. "I changed and washed you when you soiled yourself." He added. "I’ve had to carry your lifeless body to the bathroom, hold you up and clean you! I’ve prayed to Tui and La, Agni, fuck I’ve even pleaded with Yue to make sure you come home to us! You could’ve saved us all! All of us that pain if you hadn’t fucking run off!” He yelled.   
Zuko flinched. He really hadn't thought about any of that in the Spirit world. He knew that his body would have to be looked after, but for Sokka to care for him, he hadn’t wanted to burden his husband like that. But no he thought about it, Sokka wouldn’t trust anyone to care for Zuko in such a vulnerable state. He swallowed hard, shame filling him. “I...I’m sorry...I...I didn’t think…”  
“No! No you didn’t! You didn’t think about us when you risked your soul!” He was shaking and there were tears sliding down his cheeks. “Why Zuko!?”  
“I…” He turned his face away, he couldn’t look at Sokka. He felt so wretched now. Of course they would have worried. He really hadn’t known if he’d have been okay. But he just felt he would. But, there had been no guarantee. Zhao had been there for twelve years and he was dead, so, what would have happened if he hadn’t returned. His body would have just grown weaker and weaker and no one would have been able to do anything. When he thought about it now, it had been so stupid. It really had. It hadn’t even been for anything in the end. Because he had failed again.   
“Zuko!” Sokka snapped.   
“I don’t...I can’t explain it!” He huffed. He didn’t feel well. He didn’t want to argue now. He just wanted to finally hold his husband, kiss him, feel safe again.   
“Well you’re going to have to.” Sokka growled, “Because right now I am so mad I’m not sure when I’m going to calm down!” He needed to understand what had been so important Zuko could abandon him and Izumi.   
Unfortunately for the two of them, their friends curiosity meant that the conversation wasn’t private. Toph had earth bended a small hole in the wall from the next room. Katara, Aang and she craned their ears to the wall.   
“And if you CAN’T explain it I’m not sure I’m ever going to be able to totally forgive you.” He frowned.   
Zuko snapped his head up to look at him, Sokka was deadly serious. He shrank back into himself. He hugged his knees to his chest. “...I…” It sounded so stupid. “I had to save him!” He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. “I, know it was dumb, I know it was futile but...but he was my Father!” He cried, “And even after everything he did...some small, pathetic part of me still loved him. I knew he’d never love me back but I could at least try and save his soul!”   
Sokka blinked, he had not expected that. He had thought Zuko had gone for some silly sense of revenge, or, to have the last word or something. Not to try and save him.   
“But he still rejected me. He still refused to understand he’d been wrong. He still wasn’t willing to change and be forgiven.” He sobbed, “And he’ll never tell me he loved me and he’ll never find peace!” His shoulders shook and he finally, finally processed the loss of him. He was never going to have another chance with him. It was over, he had to finally accept that his Father despised him and he would never be able to change that.   
Toph closed the hole. This was something too private for them. They all felt bad for eavesdropping now.   
Sokka sighed, his anger seeping away from him quickly. He sat next to Zuko and wrapped his arms around him, “You drive me mad. You know that.” He frowned.   
Zuko clung to him, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I worried you.”   
“Sh, sh...I...I’m just…” He huffed, “How can you love so deeply, so utterly and completely that even that bastard managed to keep a piece of you?!” He shook his head, “How were you able to keep your heart so open after suffering him?” He blinked away his own tears. His husband was truly an idiot. He couldn’t help himself. He was somehow the most open hearted person in the world. He let too many people into it and suffered so much for it.   
“I, I had Uncle...and Mom and...you guys.” He shrugged gently.   
“No...we had nothing at all to do with it.” He said firmly. “This is all you. Just...your pureness.” He cuddled him closer. That’s what had attracted him to Yue so many years ago. An absolute devotion to others. It was what made Zuko an amazing leader, he’d give his life to know others would survive. “I’m sorry I yelled.”   
“I deserved it.” He said as he wiped his eyes and calmed down. “I...I didn’t stop to think.”   
“Well...hopefully you’re never possessed by a Spirit again and we don’t have to learn a lesson from this!” Sokka teased.   
“Hopefully…” Zuko shrugged and leaned in to his beloved.   
Sokka stroked his fingers through Zuko’s hair, newly cleaned so the silk strands felt glorious under hand. “So...I’ve been an insensitive jerk and you’ve been an idiot. Agreed?”  
“Agreed.” Zuko whispered.   
“Forgiven?” Sokka asked.   
“If I am.” Zuko shrugged.   
“You know I was bluffing right...I can’t stay mad at you.” He pouted, “You just...you always go....soft and squishy and...you look fluffy when you’re all guilty.”  
“I do not go soft and squishy, or fluffy.” Zuko argued.   
“You do...like a turtle-duck chick.” He confirmed.   
“Sokka…?” Zuko said, muffled into Sokka’s chest.   
“Yes, darling?” Sokka smirked.   
“Shut up.” He hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know! Forgive me. The next and concluding chapter to this installment will be updated soon!


	6. Open wounds start to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make up and deal with some silent worries that had been building between the two of them. 
> 
> Zuko finally feels brave enough to do something special for his husband!

It took a full month before Zuko was back to normal. He’d had to train a little bit harder to get back to his normal level of fitness, but Izumi was old enough to train with him, that’s what they did to spend time together.    
Katara and Aang had left a few days after Sokka and Zuko had made up. Toph stayed a couple of more days going over some of Sokka’s security improvements in the Palace to see what she could take back to Republic City. But soon enough, they had left too.    
It was just Sokka and Zuko and Izumi again.    
Zuko had still been a little distant but Sokka didn’t push him. He knew there was a lot he had never truly processed. He just gave him space to think.    
Zuko stared up at the moon and smiled faintly. “He’s still suffering y’know.” He looked up at her.   
“Who are you talking to?” Sokka asked and was surprised to see his husband blush.    
“I...sorry...I…” He frowned. “It’s...don’t be mad.”    
“That depends.” Sokka replied folding his arms across his chest.    
“I...I was talking to the moon.” He shrugged.    
“The moon?” He frowned.    
“Yes...I was just telling her...or was about to tell her Zhao is mad, stuck in the Fog…” He shifted, uncomfortably.    
“Is he?” Sokka smirked, “I shouldn’t gloat...but...good.” He nodded.    
“You’re not mad I was talking to her?” He asked.    
“Not if you don’t get mad that I sometimes sit at Mai’s grave and talk to her?” Sokka admitted.    
“You do?” He gasped.    
“She was married to you man!” He sighed and leant on the railings of the balcony, “I need to like...keep telling myself that...it’s okay to be happy with you. That...it’s not…” He huffed, “It’s hard to explain. I mean...there’s no way this would have happened if you hadn’t lost her!” He looked guilty. “I need her to know I’m not happy about it, but...I’m happy with you.”    
“That’s why I speak to Yue.” Zuko admitted. “If she hadn’t done what she did...you’re telling me you wouldn’t have said stuff tradition and married her, even though she was betrothed?”    
“...I’d have probably, maybe done something about it.” He said casually. Though both men know, he would have wrecked that place to let Yue have the freedom to choose. He would have damn well made sure she chose him.    
“I do feel guilty about it all...remarrying. Moving on.” Zuko shrugged, “But...I…” He sighed, “I’ve never told you this but...I…” He frowned, “I think I was never in love with Mai because I’ve always just preferred men.”    
“Hey, buddy…” He smiled, “Mai HAD found someone who loved her the way she should have been right?” Sokka soothed, “The tutor, he gave her what I gave you?”    
“Yeah. Maybe. We were still really close. We did care about each other. It just, felt cruel sometimes, going ahead with it all, the wedding. Knowing it wasn’t ever going to be...real.” He gave a shy smile.    
“At least you both liked each other. You were both good people.” Sokka added, trying to find something helpful to say. “And you both got to have Izumi.” He smiled, “Yeah! Even if you weren’t in love, you both brought into the world this amazing little thing that was so perfect and sweet and pure.” He beamed.    
“...Sokka…” Zuko began. “Did...do you…” He frowned, “Do you ever think, you wished you’d had a child of your own?”    
“Oh...wow…” Sokka gaped, “Why suddenly this?!”    
“...I...I nearly died.” Zuko confessed. “I nearly died and the only thing I felt regret about was not having longer with you and Izumi. But other than that...I felt like, I had done enough to be at peace.” He shrugged, “I just, was thinking, do you regret not having a child of your own? You make a great Dad to Izumi, but...to have your own, flesh and blood son or daughter?” He wasn’t sure he knew which answer he would prefer. Sokka DID still have chance to go off and do it. If it was something he really wanted, that would make him happy, he could find a way to be okay with it. Maybe they could find a nice woman who wouldn’t get attached but would carry a child. Though Sokka must have worked out what he was thinking because Zuko looked pained. Thinking of Sokka with someone else, it turned his stomach. But if that would make Sokka happy. He blinked, realising he either hadn’t heard Sokka’s answer, or Sokka hadn’t replied to him.    
“Stop thinking that.” Sokka said curtly.    
“What?” Zuko shrugged.    
“That you’d be ‘okay’ if I went off and fucked abwoman.” He raised an eyebrow.    
Zuko shivered at the word, at the thought of it.    
“See! You’d...urh!” He groaned, “You really do drive me mad.” He gasped. “You would though wouldn’t you? You’d let me go and shag some concubine plucked out by your Council if I really wanted a kid of my own.”   
Zuko looked down at the floor and shrugged his shoulders gently. Was that what Sokka wanted?    
“Uh!” He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and dragged it down his face. “Why...why can’t you just say what you really want?!” He complained, “You’d hate it. I know you would. You’d sit and fester and stew and obsess about it. Plus you know, it doesn’t just happen after one time, so I’d have to do it multiple times...maybe in different positions to make…”   
“Nonononono!” Zuko snapped as he closed his eyes and shook his head, “Stop it. Okay...you made your point.”    
“Zuko, darling...okay. Yes.” He said, “Yes, there is a tiny part of me that wonders what it would be like if i had found someone to have a child with. But!” He said quickly before Zuko started again, “But, that didn’t happen. Instead I found you and Izumi.” He said, “And Izumi is my daughter. That is how I feel, without question or doubt. She is my daughter. So I don’t feel like I’m missing anything.” He said honestly. "Plus there is only one way I can have a child of my own now and that would cause you pain, I wouldn’t even contemplate it. Let alone the fact that the only thing I think of now when I jack off, is you.”   
“Sokka!” Zuko snapped, “We’re trying to have a serious conversation.”    
“And I’m being serious. Deadly serious. I can see men and women and think they’re attractive. But you’re the only person that turns me on.” He said as he stroked Zuko’s arm.    
“Oh shut up...you’re not serious.” He frowned as he pulled his arm away.    
“Hey, you’re not inside my head…” Sokka began.    
“Thank Agni for that…” Zuko teased.    
“...rude.” He frowned. “Anyway, you’re not in my head, you don’t know, but I’m telling you. There could be an entire roomful of Kyoshi Warriors in nothing but their make-up and I’d just want to sit and talk to them.” Zuko rolled his eyes in response. “Or, there could be the fittest soldier with loads of war scars over him and I’d just ask about how he got them.” Zuko raised his eyebrow. “You’re the only person I think about undressing...kissing...holding.” He said as he nuzzled his nose into Zuko’s neck. “The only man I’d ever let screw me.” He grinned.    
Zuko glanced sidelong at him. “We... haven't...since my little walk in the Spirit Realm have we…?" He mused.    
"Well you've been all pathetic and feeble." Sokka pointed out.    
"Well I'm not feeling pathetic and feeble now." He returned.    
"Shall we go to bed then my darling?" Sokka grinned.    
"Yes…" Zuko nodded as he pushed himself away from the railings. "You know. You're the only man I'd let screw me." He shrugged casually. "If you want…" He said as he headed into the bedroom.    
Sokka took a deep breath. He was telling himself not to get too excited. Be cool. Stay calm. "Seriously?" He called into the bedroom from the balcony.    
"Seriously." Zuko replied.    
Sokka put his hands together in thanks and giddily ran after his husband.

For all the casualness Zuko had shown on the balcony he was feeling pretty frazzled now. 

He knew in the back of his mind that with Ozai's death, a weight had been lifted from him. It had freed him more and the guilt of what he was, had eased a little bit more too. He felt like he was free for the first time in his life. So he wanted to, he needed to do this. He had wanted to for so long. He wanted to do this for Sokka and himself. It also helped that Sokka had started in recent months playing with Zuko's hole and teasing him. He also loved rimming him and eating him out. Zuko had been surprised at how much he enjoyed it. He had been so embarrassed the first time. Surely it was dirty. But Sokka had pointed out Zuko's hygiene was immaculate and no part of him was dirty, even if he was a filthy little Fire Lord. 

So now Zuko was easily taking a third finger and he was grinding down on it. He did feel like he wanted more. But he hated pain. Yes he had a high tolerance, but It made him seize up and bad memories flicker. He didn't want to ruin this though. It was something special he could do for his husband. 

But Sokka was attentive and patient and worked his lover up into a frenzy. "Sokka uh... please!" He almost whined. 

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked. He was wide eyed and aching. He hadn't taken the lead or been on top for so long. He hoped he could hold back. He didn't want to be too rough with Zuko. Roughness wasn't his style. But he was so excited. His leaking member twitched at the hungry look in those golden eyes. 

"Yes…" He said swallowing hard. He needed to do this for Sokka. He was so good to him. For him. He'd put him through hell recently, having to care for his spiritless body. He needed to show him how much he trusted and loved him. If it hurt he'd do his best to remember this was Sokka. He wouldn't hurt him seriously. He would stop if Zuko told him to. He was ready, on his back with his legs parted and slightly bent at the knee. 

Sokka gulped, his lump bobbing up and down in his throat. Zuko looked beyond alluring in that position, fully exposed to him. 

Sokka quickly worked the lid off of the bottle to apply more oil to Zuko's entrance. He then generously slicked himself. He gave a few more investigative thrusts of his fingers to be sure Zuko was relaxed and feeling loose. He dipped his head to kiss him and then pushed himself into Zuko's virgin hole. The head of his shaft slipping in past the ring of muscle.

He hissed and dug his fingers into Sokka's shoulders. 

Sokka stopped. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll pull out. I'll pull slow, it's okay we'll stop…" He said stilling himself momentarily. 

"No...no. Don't." Zuko whispered. 

"But…" Sokka began his protest. 

"Just... slowly…" Zuko closed his eyes. His breathing meditations helped as he inhaled and exhaled gently. "But keep going…" This pain wasn't like any he experienced before. It hurt but it was like when he had trained so hard his muscles screamed at him. It felt strange for sure, but he wasn't stopping when he had let Sokka get so far. 

Unsure but doing as told he slowly, pushed himself further inside his love. He could feel the muscles resisting and he thought back to his own first time. But then it had been very different. He'd been drunk and high on who knows what. He just recalled the sting the morning after more than anything. He actually wished he'd had something like this. Tender and sweet. He kissed Zuko softly, reassuringly. It seemed to help as finally he felt himself completely enveloped by Zuko. He couldn't find the strength to move yet. It was so unbelievably hot. Zuko's insides were a delicious heat. 

He looked down at Zuko who breathed out and tiny flames sparked off his tongue. It was sexy and scary at the same time. "Are you okay?" The Prince whispered. 

Zuko didn't speak, he just nodded his head. His arms wrapped around Sokka's shoulders and he flexed his toes and shifted himself slightly as he got used to the stretch and fullness inside. 

"We don't have to do more. You've done so well already." He said as he kissed and sucked his neck. "I can just...start to pull out…" He whispered. 

"Nooo." Zuko whined. "No I want...I...nnh…" He winced slightly. 

"You don't have to say you want to... just because I want it…" He promised. Though the sweat and tension at Sokka's temple made it clear he was fighting all instincts to roll and rock his hips. 

Zuko snapped his eyes open and damn near glared at Sokka. "I know I don't!" He growled. "Sokka... for once just... enjoy something!" He sighed. "Just... move already. I'm not going to shatter." He panted. He didn't know why he was getting angry. But Sokka, damned sweet, thoughtful, wonderful Sokka would just slip out of him unsatisfied and forget all about it. Probably never ask or try again for fear of hurting Zuko. 

Sokka had never had an argument in the middle of sex before. It was certainly new and threw him off guard. "But... you're not comfortable…" 

Zuko slapped Sokka's butt hard and that knocked the wind out of him. "Sokka!" He caught his husband's eyes, "Fuck me." He ordered. 

He really whimpered, it was an actual whimper that escaped his mouth. "Zuuuko...god don't say that with that look…" He'd nearly exploded at the spank! Now that look of defiance and determination on Zuko's face was curling his insides. He was always so stubborn. He began rolling his hips but not thrusting yet. 

The movement felt odd, but not unpleasant. Zuko actually smiled softly up at his husband. "Good boy." He teased. 

"I'll wipe that...smirk…" Sokka was starting to feel it now. "Off your face…" He warned. 

Zuko grinned as he settled in to feel his man, his Prince gently withdraw before pushing forward in shallow, slow thrusts. It started to hurt less, but still felt tight and uncomfortable. But he could enjoy watching Sokka, listening to his moans and grunts and feel his weight on him. 

Sokka shifted the two of them, moving Zuko like a ragdoll so he could hold him by the hips and aim deeper, quicker thrusts into him. 

Zuko let out a gasp but it wasn't pure pain. Sokka had found a good position that he could hit Zuko's prostate with each drive forward. Zuko had to brace himself on the headboard, his hands splayed out on the wood as Sokka bent over him, slightly on his knees and ground himself into him. Stomach muscles slid underneath his rich, sweet, treacle coloured skin and seeing Sokka like this was making Zuko's cock twitch. Finally hard and ignoring the pain that was still there he was able to understand why this felt good. He wasn't going to come from it, but he hadn't been put off. In fact it just made him want more of this. "Sokka…!" Zuko groaned. It was feeling good now but the stuttering movements of his lover's hips and violent twitches of his cock Zuko knew this was going to be over soon. Still, they could do this again, he'd get used to it. He wanted to feel Sokka like this again and again and again. "Come... it's okay!" He gasped. "Sokka... come in me!" 

Sokka had no hope after hearing that. He spilled everything inside of the firebender. Hot strands shot inside and staining him. He had never dreamt he would ever be this close to Zuko. It was incredible. Even after so many years together, for Zuko to actually give himself to him like this meant the world to him. "I love you." He breathed out. 

"...sap." Zuko teased as he stroked his cheek. "I definitely want to do that again." He blushed. 

"You...you do?" Sokka grinned goofily. 

"Uh... not if you're gonna smile like that." He pushed at Sokka's face to get him off of him. 

Sokka took the hint and carefully let himself slip out of Zuko who sat up and hugged himself slightly. He looked up through a curtain of sweaty hair and smiled gently. "It felt... nice." He chewed his lip. "It's...a funny feeling." He shrugged. 

Sokka cuddled him, moving Zuko so he was sat across his lap. "Good funny?" 

"It started to feel good." He admitted as he buried his face into Sokka's firm broad chest. He kissed the tattoo over his peck. 

"Really?" Sokka needed to be sure. 

"Yes...dummy." He groaned. "Now... I'm very tired so I think you should help me out with…" He gestured to his lap, where he was still hard, " And then you can clean me up whilst I go to sleep…" He grinned. 

"Yes...your majesty." Sokka smirked as his hand went to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concluding chapter in the latest installment! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry I was mean to Zuko!
> 
> The next piece will be on the way shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and are intestered in my work, please check out my devi page! There's some original works and a lot of Avatar fanart.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/linzilttl/gallery


End file.
